


She's Bringing the Moon and Stars

by NiniAtTheYAC



Series: For Island Fires and Family [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x07, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, This ended up really dramatic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniAtTheYAC/pseuds/NiniAtTheYAC
Summary: Anne is a spirited young woman prone to saying the wrong thing.Winifred is also a spirited woman. And she is also prone to saying the wrong things.Gilbert, unfortunately, cares about them both.Inspired by 3x07, Gilbert and Anne on the porch.Told from GIlbert, Anne, and Winifred's PoV.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose
Series: For Island Fires and Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	She's Bringing the Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I really like Winifred, I just want her to be a more complicated person, so she can't always be perfect. Also, this ended up much more angsty than I had intended. You might want to read the first work in the series first because the interactions here assume that the characters have had the conversations in that fic, but you don't need to read it in order to understand this. Self-edited, so sorry for any mistakes! Let me know if you catch any and I'll fix them!

“After all these years,” Gilbert hesitated, feeling an odd mixture of serenity and anxiety in Anne’s presence. “Who knew we’d make such a good T-E-A-M?” He couldn’t look at her while he spoke, but he tried to lighten the intensity of his words by giving her a joking smirk. 

His eyes were met with her surprisingly open and sweet face. She let out a breath that was almost a laugh, and he felt fairly sure that this was a sign he hadn’t angered her. In fact, she offered him a small smile, and then strangely that smile transformed when it reached her eyes. Gilbert had always thought that if everyone’s eyes are the window to their soul, then Anne’s are the window to the entire universe that she holds inside.

He tried to smile back, but quickly her face fell. Her eyes gathering storms of emotions that Gilbert didn’t recognize. The moment suddenly felt much heavier, the air was warmer, and he could hear Anne fighting just a bit to continue to breathe normally. He felt his emotions collecting in his throat making it impossible for him to speak. All he could do was look at her and feel every emotion that he had been trying not to feel for three years. 

He looked at her lips, her mouth slightly parted looked like an invitation. He thought of all of the words that had come from that mouth. Insults she’d thrown at him, anguished sobs for lost friends, her words of comfort and support in the wake of his hardest days, passionate recitations of poems, and heated speeches hurled in the face of every injustice. He forced his gaze back up and in her face saw an intensity of a whole new kind. 

Everything about her felt like a magnet to him. If he was the earth, then she was the bright and brilliant sun with a great enough gravitational pull to always keep him near. He was a goner. He knew that now more than ever. 

_ _ _ _But, just like after their dance practice, a moment too long and she blinked away all of the wonder in her gaze and seemed to retreat behind her walls. “Winifred,” her word was a punch to his stomach, “is a lucky gal.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was hard to look at Anne while the fog cleared from his own mind at her words. “Thank you for today, and everything,” she said. Looking at her once more Gilbert almost thought that he saw pain and resignation in her expression. _'But when has Anne Shirley-Cuthbert ever resigned herself to anything?'_ He thought. “I should get back.” ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _With that Anne stood and left Gilbert to question, well… everything. He was beginning to sense a pattern in her behavior towards him. They had these moments of beautiful clarity when he felt he could almost see her heart, and all he wanted to do was rip his own out of his chest and force her to see that her name was etched into it eternally. She always had been. But then she would remember herself. Shut herself back up, lock the doors, and draw the curtains. And she would flee. And he would ache for her. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Gilbert raised his cup to his lips, trying to clean and clear himself of her in the same way that she seemed to do so easily with him. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to let go of her and even the pain that she caused was a part of her. He lowered his drink and blinked to clear his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He had consigned himself, more or less, to the fact that he would likely have to marry Winifred. After her rather harsh comments at their newspaper meeting. _‘A rather attractive piece of land, oh, I’m sorry… wife’_ Her words had been a wake-up call to him. He might not have been thinking about marriage with Winifred, but clearly, Bash wasn’t mistaken about the image that he had created with her. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His eyes began to water. He felt dreadful in a thousand ways. Because Winifred was lovely, charming, and endearing. And he was lucky she was even giving him the time of day. Not to mention the fact that Anne might care about him sometimes, but she would never love him. She was wild and independent, and he would not tie her down, just as he’d never clip a bird’s wings simply to keep hearing them sing. Winifred deserved better than him, Anne deserved to be free of him, and he needed to get his head on straight so that he didn’t hurt either one of them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gilbert didn’t want to cry. He tried not to, but Mary’s voice was in his head. The last and best advice she had ever bestowed upon him, 'Be sure you marry for love, only for love’. The tears leaked from his eyes at the thought of how he had so quickly managed to fail her, lose her, disgrace her memory by neglecting to heed her wisdom. Wiping his eyes, Gilbert took a cleansing breath. _‘I’ll just have to pass that advice down to Dellie, and hope she’ll make better use of it,’_ he thought to himself with sorrow. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _—-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Anne really wished she could have had a crystal ball, now more than ever, as she arrived at the Blythe-LaCroix homestead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It had been several days since the fire, but she was still exhausted from the suffocating pain of watching her beloved schoolhouse burn to bits. The town still smelled like a horrific bonfire. The last couple of days had been a challenge, trying to avoid looking at Gilbert for too long, trying to not think about Diana for too long, trying to not remember the feeling of the overwhelming heat of the blaze against the cool night. Anne just needed a distraction. As many as she could get. So, when Bash asked her if she could watch Dellie at home while the boys were working at the school, Anne was thrilled to fulfill that need. She needed to feel useful. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But now she wished she’d never been born, let alone live long enough to see this moment. Coming upon the home she saw three grown figures on the doorstep. Bash, Gilbert, and the beautiful Miss Winifred. Winifred, holding baby Dellie. Smiling and waving the infants little hand towards the boys as they turned to leave. Gilbert gave Winifred one last lingering look before turning to leave. Anne was blessedly hidden by the trees outside the walk, and they were heading towards her at an angle so that she would not be seen, but she could see them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bash gave Gilbert a meaningful look, and Gilbert blushed in return, nervously wringing his hand and hitting Bash with his shoulder. Anne waited till they were well out of sight before she looked back at the house. Winifred was outside with baby Dellie. Bouncing the dear infant and cooing at her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Though Anne knew she was prone to fits of overdramatization, she truly thought that she may be sick at the sight. _‘Alright,’_ she thought, trying to recover. _‘There is a reason for all of this. I needed to see this without being seen so that I could really understand, and now I do. Winifred, with her blonde curls and a baby on her hip, is Gilbert’s future. It’s plain enough for anyone with eyes to see and forces greater than me know it too.’_ Her whole being hurt when she imagined what the two of them would have someday. Babies with his curls and lashes, her eyes and grace. Anne selfishly hoped that none of their children would have a chin as splendid as his. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Even though, all Anne wanted to do was turn and run she felt that God was punishing her for nearly kissing another woman’s intended. She felt she could almost hear her heavenly Father telling her that she needed to pay for her sins and to see them was to understand them. So, Anne took a steadying breath and continued up the walk. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It didn’t take long for Winifred to hear her approach, “Anne!” She called out, with a lovely and carefree smile. “So nice to see you again.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hello Winifred,” Anne said. “I didn’t realize that you were going to be here with little Miss Dellie today.” She tried not to sound as pained as she felt. She tried to smile. She tried not to cry. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes, well, Gilbert wrote to me the morning after the schoolhouse fire to explain why he wouldn’t be able to come to town for a time. I figured things must be pretty difficult around here, so I wanted to make myself useful at least for a day.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m sure you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Anne felt even more dreadful because she really did like Winifred. “Women are useful every day in hundreds of ways that men would never know how to be.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My word, I nearly forgot!” Winifred beamed, “The boys had a copy of your article, ‘What is Fair?’ sitting on the table this morning, and I happened to read it without even knowing it was yours. I nearly burst into tears at your words! I had never felt so understood as a woman!” She was clearly just as passionate as Anne. Anne wondered if maybe they weren’t meant to be Kindred Spirits. “When Gilbert said it was yours, well, you could have knocked me over with a summer’s breeze!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Thank you, Winnie.” Anne blushed. “Truly, you and I are about the only people on Avonlea soil who have ever felt that way.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Not at all! Gilbert couldn’t speak highly enough of the article, the rally you lead, and, well, you! You are such a spectacular force of Mother Nature!” Winifred gushed and Anne was both honored and wounded by her words. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’re too kind,” Anne said. “And, apparently, Gilbert is too.” Dellie then began to squirm and fuss a bit in Winifred’s arms. Winnie shifted the baby from one hip to the other and bounced her. For a moment both their attentions were consumed, Winifred’s with Dellie, and Anne’s with the picture of Winnie holding a beautiful baby. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When she’d settled a bit Winifred looked up with some embarrassment. “I love children, even infants, I just wish I were better with them. I was an only child and we moved often so I’ve not been around too many young ones.” For just a moment Anne felt some pride in knowing she possessed one skill that the ethereal Winnie did not; unfortunately, Anne had to concede that the woman was better with Dellie than she gave herself credit for. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’ll learn quick, I’m sure. Babies are pretty easy — until they start crawling that is!” She said giving Winifred a wide-eyed look. Winnie laughed, “Do you have any siblings?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Not exactly,” Anne said. “Although, our stable boy, Jerry likes to annoy me as if he were. But I’ve helped with raising lots of children.” Anne felt a bit anxious at the line of questioning they were on, she didn’t want to get into her own personal tragedy with Perfect Winifred. _‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert and her tragical tale of woe! No one is more hurt than you Anne. You Win!’ Anne lost focus for a moment thinking of Diana’s words. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, perhaps you should be a Nanny then?” Winifred’s words brought Anne back to herself. “Or a Governess. I was practically raised by my Governess, the world could use more like you with love and imagination.” Anne knew that Winnie was being kind but she couldn’t help but feel a bit insulted at the suggestion that she spend her life continuing to raise other people’s children. “I loved my Governess of course, but it was always a bit strange.” Winifred looked a bit wistfully drawn into her own thoughts, “To be in front of your mother but long for her all the same, and then when she dismissed Wendy because I was grown and going to finishing school, it was like a part of my mother left entirely. It doesn’t make much sense, but with love and nurturing all around me I always felt a bit like an orphan.” The air was knocked out of Anne’s lungs at her words. She didn’t even have it in her to be mad, Anne was just hurt. “I think, perhaps, it’s part of the reason Gilbert and I make a nice match. That shared sense of loss and forced independence. I believe it helps us to better understand one another. Of course, I get along with my parents just fine now.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Winifred seemed completely oblivious to the devastation that she was causing in Anne’s soul. Until she looked up. Anne had tears in her eyes that she wanted desperately to keep in. She cleared her throat painfully. “Yes, well, if you could just tell Bash that I came by to watch Dellie as he asked me to, but that you had a handle on her. I should be on my way.” Anne turned around as one tear slipped free. “It was lovely to see you, Miss.Winifred.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Anne practically ran from the house, but she couldn’t face going home just yet, not with the flames of heartache and sorrow burning her alive. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _—-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It was late in the afternoon when the men returned for lunch. Winifred had been fretting all day. She knew now, more than she had before that Anne was absolutely in love with Gilbert. The look on Anne’s face had been burning in Winnie’s head all day. _‘Again, Winifred, you’ve done it again. You leave pain in your wake, always.'_ she berated herself. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Once she had served lunch, which was a whole other topic of embarrassment that she could hardly bear to think about, Winifred excused herself to get some air. If anyone was going to marry her she would have to learn to be a wife. No man, not even Gilbert, wants to bind himself permanently to a woman who can’t care for children, cook, clean, or even keep society with other women! And things had seemed to be going so well with Anne. They were 'made of the same stuff', as Governess Wendy would have said. She wanted so desperately to be made of different stuff. Better stuff that could make a happy life for herself, if no one else. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After a bit of self-pity, Winnie heard Dellie beginning to cry and knew that this was a chance to prove her competence, so she headed back inside. Opening the door she was met with the sight of Bash, already caring for the infant, taking her from the room, and Gilbert giving her a quizzical and meaningful look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Winnie came to sit unceremoniously across from Gilbert at the table. She hardly knew how to begin to tell him about what happened with Anne this morning. _‘Does one tell the person they hope to marry that another woman, no, girl, is desperately and endlessly in love with them?’_ She wondered to herself. “Winnie?” Gilbert finally said, leaning towards her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Anne came by this morning. Bash had asked her to look after Dellie,” she began stilted and hesitant. Gilbert nodded in understanding. “She really cares about the child, she cares for all of you really, and I told her about how much I enjoyed her article, and-” Gilbert cut her off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Did she say something that upset you? If she did it’s probably my fault. Anne’s passionate spirit doesn’t come without its drawbacks.” He said, raising a hand to caress the back of his head. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Winifred ached at this, he clearly understood Anne, and he certainly cared for her. He was exactly the kind of man that should marry a girl like Anne, he and no one else. “No, Gilbert, she was lovely and gracious. I -” she hesitated. “I’m afraid it was me who said the wrong thing and upset her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, she can be a bit sensitive, it couldn’t have been anything too bad, and Anne’s temper cools just as quickly as it boils, you needn’t worry that she won’t come back around to you.” He was so kind it physically hurt Winifred. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No, you don’t understand, I’m afraid,” Winnie shook her head in despair. “You see, I was telling her that I’m not very good with children, on account of not having been around many. I was telling her a bit about my childhood, being raised by a woman, but not my mother, feeling oddly separated from my parents even though I grew up in their loving home.” Gilbert still looked confused, so she took a deep breath and prepared to meet her punishment for her words. “I was telling her that I thought perhaps part of the reason that you and I connect is that we have that shared past; a childhood with varying degrees of absent parents.” The dawn of understanding began to come across Gilbert’s face, and he did look truly horrified. “And-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You didn’t.” An astonished voice came from behind her, and Winnie turned around to see a shocked Bash standing at the foot of the stairs. She nodded, averting her eyes from both of their pained faces, and then something strange and unsettling crossed her mind, “It never occurred to me, but Matthew must be her father. Marilla her Aunt, she’d be too old to be Anne’s mother, but where is Anne’s mother? I never met her at the fair.” _‘Perhaps at least some of her reaction was due to a similar sentiment of motherly loss’_ she suddenly realized.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, Winifred” Gilbert sighed, laying his head in his hands. At the same time, Bash came across the room to ask, “What exactly did you say to Miss Anne?” Winnifred was somewhat taken aback by his tone but answered as best she could. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I never meant to hurt the poor girl, I just wanted her to understand better. Orphans have a unique and meaningful connection-” Winnie cut herself off at seeing the horror on Gilbert’s pale face when he looked at her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Please, please, tell me you didn’t use those words,” he said with desperation in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, something along those lines, I- “ Bash interrupted her, “What the boy means is, did you call yourself an _orphan_?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Winifred went cold, “Yes.” She said. The room fell silent for a long and painful moment. She was about to speak when Gilbert looked shook his head, Winifred thought she saw tears clouding his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Neither of the Cutherbert’s are Anne’s parents,” Gilbert said plainly. “She is Anne Shirley Cuthbert because they are her guardians.” It seemed he could not continue to speak, but Bash, who appeared more angry than horrified at the moment spoke for him, “Anne’s parents died when she was a baby and she was a homeless, penniless, unloved orphan until the age of thirteen.” He said, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“When Matthew and Marilla accidentally adopted her,” Gilbert added. Even Bash seemed surprised to hear this. “People around here forget, but the Cuthberts wanted a boy for farm work, Marilla nearly sent her back the moment she arrived.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bash sighed, “Even better.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _—-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Anne’s lungs were burning. It had been a long while since she’d run all the way to Diana’s house. Tears were streaming down her face, and she frantically knocked on the Barry’s front door. Their housekeeper opened it and her eyes immediately widened in shock at the sight of the tortured teen on the doorstep. “Hello, please, I know Diana and I have not been speaking lately, but, please, I need to speak with her desperately! More than I’ve ever needed her, please!” Without a word the woman nodded her head and left the door open just a crack. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Anne tried to catch her breath and calm down while she waited to see if Diana would come. She had just about regained control of herself when Diana’s voice undid all of her efforts, “What did you do this time Anne? Accidently kill someone? Need help with the body, well I’m sorry but-” Diana’s voice cut off when she finally opened the door and saw the desperation and devastation written plainly across the face of her once-best-friend. “Anne?” Diana spoke with guarded concern. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Diana, I-” Anne hardly knew what to say and then everything gushed out of her. “Gilbert and I nearly kissed, but he’s meant for Winnie! And then I went to watch Dellie and she was there, the perfect picture of domesticity and I wanted to hate her desperately but I couldn’t because she’s really quite fine. I had even thought that she may be a kindred spirit because she said she liked my article so much, but-” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So, you’ve come to tell me that Gilbert’s future wife is my replacement? How lovely Anne-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No, Di, listen!” She paused, her outburst seemed to startle both girls into a momentary silence. “She was lovely and supported all of my ideas without question and I was flattered by it and I understand now why that is a sinful thing. Because then she began to say how well suited she and Gilbert are since they both know what it feels like to be orphans!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What!” Diana exclaimed, for the first time seeming more indignant than angry. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“She said that being raised by a Governess was like being abandoned by one’s parents, and I realized that while her words hurt me excruciatingly there may be some truth to them. I think my insecurity with you wasn’t because you act as if you’re too good for me, but because I didn’t think you understood what it feels like to be left with nothing. But I realize now that no amount of money can make you invincible to abandonment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Diana interjected, “That’s kind of you Anne, but what she said is simply not okay. Her parents did not abandon her they just didn’t give her the specific affection that she wanted from them. There is a difference.” Diana stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. She came and sat on the edge of the doorstep and Anne sat beside her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Do you want to know the other thing I realized?” Diana nodded, looking at Anne with some love in her eyes. “I had let myself be drawn into her because she and I are so alike, but heaven knows that one of me is quite enough. You were right to talk me down after my article caused such problems. And you have every right to be true to yourself even if I don’t completely understand it. Our differences are the greatest thing about us.” Diana let out a sob, and Anne had never felt so relieved to see her bosom friend cry. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, Anne.” Diana sighed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But even that’s not the reason I came here,” Anne said with some difficulty as her throat began to ache with tears. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s not?” Diana said, looking at her meekly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Anne shook her head. “I came to you because I realized that Gilbert Blythe may very well be the love of my life, but I can let Winifred have him,” she swallowed thickly. “So long as I get to have you!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Both girls could not hold back their tears and threw their arms around each other. Anne felt a strange sense of relief in Diana’s embrace. It was not only healing the hurt that today had brought, but their fight and reunion made Anne feel that she knew and loved her best friend even better now. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After they had both settled Anne pulled away to produce both heart lockets from her apron pocket, “I couldn’t risk losing them, so I’ve kept them both with me always.” Diana truly smiled for the first time in days, but confusion soon came over her face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Wait! Did you say you almost kissed Gilbert?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _—-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gilbert was out of ideas and he was beginning to panic. She wasn’t at home. Not in the barn. Jerry knew nothing. She wasn’t at the remnants of the schoolhouse. Not in any part of the woods that felt romantical and Anne-ish. The only person Gilbert could think of who might know Anne well enough to find her was Diana. He knew something had gone sour between them, but he also knew that Diana was a bleeding heart for her best friend. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Already exhausted and breathless, Gilbert headed to the Barry’s estate. Coming up to the house he called out “Diana! Diana, it’s -” he stopped short, upon seeing both girls sitting on the front steps of the Barry home. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Diana stood slowly leveling him with a cool gaze. “Yes, Gilbert. I am quite aware of why you are here. In the future, I’ll thank you to be more careful of the people whom you allow to insult my dearest friend.” Gilbert was dumb with shock. He had never heard Diana speak so cooly. Anne looked up at her friend with surprise too. “Anne, says she’s lovely, and I suppose she might be, but she should learn to better understand her own fortune,” Diana said, then she looked down and briefly gave Anne a wink and a wicked grin. “I’ll be just inside if you need me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With that she turned and went back into her home, closing the door behind. Anne looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Truthfully, he had never seen her look worse, and he had also never loved her more. After today he knew he could not marry Winifred, but that could all wait until he knew Anne was alright. He gave her a sad and apologetic smile and sat beside her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Anne, I’m-” he began but was quickly cut off by her voice. “No, Gilbert. You don’t need to be sorry. Neither does Winifred.” Anne sighed, “It’s the same kind of mistake I’ve made a thousand times, in a thousand ways, and I’m sure I’ll do it at least a thousand more.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They both chuckled at her honesty. “I’d like to contradict you on that, but I’ve always been told it’s dreadfully wicked to lie,” Gilbert said, grinning at her. She burst out with a gasp of surprised laughter but settled into comfortable silence quickly again. “Truly though, Anne. I am very sorry for what she said. If it matters, Winifred is dreadfully sorry too.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s kind of you. Her too, but it isn’t necessary.” Anne sighed. “Honestly, I was hurt at first, but she was just speaking from her heart and that is never a sin in my mind. I’ve decided that I am just glad that a Governess is the closest that she ever came to being abandoned in her childhood. A woman so lovely as her should always be more cherished than they know.” Anne smiled wistfully, and Gilbert’s heart constricted, knowing that Anne didn’t include herself among those women, even though she was certainly loved in greater measures than she could comprehend. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, she was kind of right at least,” Anne looked at him with curiosity in her expression. “Being orphaned does give kindred spirits a deeper connection. Shared pain is a sacred connection.” He looked at her earnestly and openly, and he could see in her storming eyes that she understood his meaning. He felt the pull of her as his sun once more. He felt himself falling into her gravity again and could not see away out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He could see to the depths of her and he could have sworn that he saw himself there, in her heart, held close. Gilbert hoped that he might be so lucky. He leaned in the slightest bit. Anne seemed to as well. And - and then, as always, she shook herself out of the moment blinking to clear her eyes. “Well, as I’ve said, Winifred is a lucky gal.” She sighed.  
But for once she did not immediately flee. “Anyway,” she said, looking away from him, resting her hands on either side of her. Anne's gaze fell to her knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He smiled at the memory of their own tea ‘date’, if one could call it that. She was so close, and still so far away. Gilbert looked to his knees as well, slowly inching his hand to rest on top of hers, “Anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, it ended up way longer than I expected! Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Also, the title of the series that this is in "For Island Fires and Family" is by Dermot Kennedy, and it is literally the PERFECT song for Anne and Gilbert. A lot of his songs are great for them really, and I listen to his music often while writing about them. If anyone wanted to use this information to make a fanvid with his music I would not be upset.


End file.
